Saving Private Ryan
by Xerothermal
Summary: A brother and sister fighting with Charlie company end up going with Miller and his men. Will they survive? (Will the sister fall for someone?)
1. The grenade's not a dumby, but Kris is

6:17 6/6/2014,

There was a thud left echoing in the early morning as my boots hit the dewy asphalt in my driveway after getting out of my vehicle. I closed my door quietly, as not to wake up the neighborhood, and then walked to my front door, entering my shared house. When I shut the door, I heard my brother, the only other person who lives with me, greet me.

"Morning, Alex. How'd it go?", Kristopher asked tinkering with some grenades.

"It went great until these stupid things decided to malfunction", I said referring to the night vision goggles on my forehead.

"Oh, well that's too bad...so what're you going to do now?", Kris asked glancing at me as walked into the living room, not bothering to take off my warm boots.

"I dunno, I guess I'll watch 'Saving Private Ryan'...care to join?", I asked pulling the movie out of a stack of movies we have.

"Eh...in a little bit, I'm a bit busy right now.", Kris responded.

I took the movie out of its case and put it in the dvd player, "Okay, and why exactly do you have those deadly death bombs in here? Let alone why are you tinkering with them?".

I walked up to the couch and sat down, the two of us back-to-back since he was sitting at the dining table, "Well, let's just say my interest in explosions has increased by a lot", Kris explained.

"Ah, makes sense…." I responded knowingly of my brothers love for explosions.

* * *

><p>6:23 66/2014

I switched the tv screen from cable to the dvd player and the main menu for 'Saving Private Ryan' was awaiting me. I picked up the dvd remote and pressed play and the movie started to play, starting at the old man at the cemetery.

"So, you can't watch this because off your explosion fetish?", a said jokingly.

The boat got closer and closer to the beach.

Kris laughed shortly then said, "Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a fetish".

* * *

><p>6:29 66/2014

"If anything, you love this type of stuff more than I do", Kris continued.

"True, true…", I said "so what are you doing to them?", I continued.

"Well, I'm-", Kris was cut off when one of them on the table went off, we couldn't hear or see, being sent flying from the explosion at 6:30 6/6/2014.

* * *

><p>6:31 66/1944

I was face down in what felt like….sand? I flutter my eyes open and see my brother a few feet away to my side, laying behind a Czech Hedgehog. I could hear faint and muffled sounds of 'puffs' and whispers, I pushed myself off the ground slightly, currently confused about my surroundings. I look straight ahead and see bunkers shooting out at the men on the beach who have little to no chance of survival. I look back, starting to get up on one knee and regain my hearing, I see an endless number of landing crafts along the shoreline, and I quickly regained my hearing to hear screams of agony and loud booms as explosives went off everywhere. I quickly made my way over to Kris, taking cover behind a Czech Hedgehog as shook him until he woke up. He woke up frantic due to our surroundings.

"Alex! What's going on?!", Kris yelled over the loud noise.

"Like fuck if I'd know!", I yelled back.

We both look at the scenario going on around us, and then I picked up a rifle that was laying nearby and checked the ammo and checked if it was jammed.

"What're you doing?!", Kris yelled grabbing ahold of my coat.

"I'm going to fight my way out of this mess, you coming?", I responded.

As much as I saw him hesitate, he crawled out from cover a little bit and quickly grabbed a rifle before getting back to cover. He checked his rifle and looked at me with a 'whenever you're ready' look, and I nodded to signal the start of our battle up the beach. We scurried up the beach like cats whose tail just got chopped off, and we made it up to a hill, Kris and I hitting the deck next to some men.

"Who the fuck are you?", a man with a Captain's emblem asked us.

"Americans", Kris said catching his breath.

Then we heard a soldier yelled, cutting the Captain off, "They're killing us! We don't have a fucking chance, and that ain't fair!"

Then the captain took his rifle out of his bag and said to no one in particular, "Gather weapons and ammo!", which it ended up being repeated down the line of soldiers against the sea wall.

I heard one soldier yell, "Come on, let's drag 'em in off the sand!" and men started to go get ammunition and weapons. I joined them in the search of resources and Kris participated in trying to find the necessary things to survive the beach we were both back where we were at the wall to begin with and the captain yelling, "Bangalores! Bring up some bangalores...! Bangalores go up the line! Bangalores go up the line!"

As I was readying my rifle and putting ammo and other resources in quick to reach areas in my tactical vest or pockets, a soldier yells, "Heads up! Bangers coming your way!"

"Jackson here, sir!", a soldier yelled to the captain over the noise of explosions.

"Reiben back, sir!", a soldier said his name after Jackson.

I ignored what the others were saying and I turned over to Kris, "Kris, we're in fucking D-day!", I said.

"How can you tell?!", he yelled back.

I held up my finger as to signal 'one second' and rolled over on my left side to the captain, "Captain, is this Charlie company?!", I yelled over the constant sound of explosions.

He looked at me shocked, due to seeing a woman in combat I assume, "What the fuck are you doing here?!" he yelled.

"Fighting for my country! Now, this is Charlie company, correct?", I repeated my question and received a nod saying 'yes'. I rolled back to Kris and said, "This is Charlie company and look at the fuckin' surroundings!".

Kris was going to say something but was cut off when we heard multiple, "Fire in the hole!" from multiple soldiers, so we took cover.

"We're in business! Defilade! Other side of the hole!", a soldier yelled.

I followed the soldiers as we proceeded further into the hornet's nest, my brother right behind me. We dodged bullets, some couldn't and didn't manage to make it to the next point and ended up getting shot, dying in the process.

Once we're all cramped in this one small place a soldier says, "Fuck. I can't move."

The captain says to the current unmobile soldier, "Mellish, give me your bayonet."

I didn't pay attention as to what the captain was doing but I turned to Kris and said, "Kris, I think we're in 'Saving Private Ryan' right now."

"Don't be stupid, how could we possibly be in the movie?", Kris said trying not to believe the weird and awful truth.

"Well, so far I've seen Barry Pepper,, Giovanni Ribisi, Vin Diesel, and Tom - fucking- Hanks!", I responded.

Kris hesitated a second and then spoke, "Even if we are in the movie….h-how could it have happened?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?", I asked and we both ended our conversation as we were given the order to move forward. We all moved forward and killed Germans, but two Czechs came up surrendering saying they were Czechs who were forced to work for the Germans. The Airborne shot them, oblivious of the fact they weren't Nazis, let alone Germans

* * *

><p>Okay, so please leave a review if there's anything confusing, want to point a fact out, or whatever you want :)<p>

Oh, and here's a link to what Czech Hedgehog's look like: search?newwindow=1&site=&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=681&q=czech+hedgehog&oq=czech+h&gs_l=img.3.0.0l10.1883.4008.0.6..420.2j2.4.0...0...1ac.1. ..IJe_R8Ar-M


	2. A 'stroll' on the beach

**IMPORTANT!** Here are links to what Kris and Erika look like :)

Also, type in (www. polyvore .com ) then copy & paste the stuff below after the .com(/) P.S. Add the dash after the com

saving_private_ryan_oc_kristopher/set?id=139131656

saving_private_ryan_oc_alexandria/set?id=139131695

* * *

><p>It's currently noon D-day plus three days, now Kris and I are sitting by Millers men while other soldiers attend to their own duties or needs.<p>

"So, you're a chick?", Reiben asked.

"And so what if she is?", Kris said defensive over his little sister.

"Woah, take it easy, did't wanna start no trouble", Reiben said holding up his hands in defense, one with a cigarette and the other a lighter.

"So what are you two? Cousins? Boyfriend-girlfriend? What?", Mellish asked.

"Brother", Kris said raising his hand for a brief moment.

"Sister" I also raised my hand briefly.

"So…", Jackson started, "What're y'alls names?"

"I'm Erika, and this is my older brother Kristopher, Kris for short", I explained.

"Well nice to meet y'all. From here down is Caparzo, Mellish, Reiben, then Wade. I'm Jackson" , Jackson introduced everyone, who individually waved or nodded once their name was announced.

"Pleasure to meet you", Kris said, and then a awkward silence fell in place.

One awkward minute later I decide to break the silence, "So...what's gonna happen to us?", I asked referring to both Kris and I.

"Eh, we wouldn't know the answer to that sugar, Cap'n might", Reiben replied.  
>Just then Captain Miller walked up with Sgt. Horvath, "Talking about me, eh?", he asked in a teasing manner. But before Reiben could answer he continued, "You two, Colonel wants a word with you, best you get going" and then he walked off.<p>

I got up and Kris followed suit, and we both set off to find Colonel Anderson, which we thankfully found in his tent and not anywhere else he might be to make this a scavenger hunt.

"Sir? You requested our presence?", Kris asked getting the Colonels attention.

"Ah, yes! Now it appears to be two different matters here, one being that you are a female, and females aren't allowed on the battlefield", he said stating his words in my direction.

"The other matter is that you two are dressed in what seems like military styled clothing, but nothing of which matches todays. Would either of you care to explain?", the Colonel asked.

I shared a look with Kris and neither of us really knew what happened as to how we got here, but we knew about our previous lives. But I stepped forward and explained, "Sir, we don't know how we got here, but we do know of previous events that are prior to us arriving here…"

"And what were you doing prior to arriving here?", Colonel Anderson asked?

"Would you like a brief story or all of which we were doing?"

"Explain enough but not too much that it'd bore me", he replied.

"Well, roughly 0600 I had just got back home from night training for agility and situational awareness… Kris here, my brother, was tinkering with active grenades, and I was right behind him about to watch a movie…", I continued.

"Now, what movie were you watching? Just for curiosity.", Colonel Anderson asked.

I swallowed hard and looked at Kris before answering, "Saving...Private..Ryan…"

I knew Anderson had already given Miller the info about the mission and Anderson looked at us with eyes that were very interested and alert almost.

Anderson cleared his throat and said, "Saving...Private Ryan?"

"Yes, sir", I replied.

"Now, what is this movie about?", Anderson asked.

"It's about everything that is currently happening, you gave Miller the order from the top to retrieve a James Francis Ryan from Iowa to send him back home to his single mother who is the only out of his three older brothers who died…", I answered.

Anderson was quiet for a moment, most likely thinking, and then he finally spoke, "Where are you from?", he asked.

Kris was now the one to speak up, "Michigan...and we're from the year 2014, so that would explain why we're wearing different clothing, sir".

Colonel Anderson took a deep breath in and a steady one out, "So you know what's going to happen on the mission? All of it?".

"No, sir- well not me, Erika here does though, she knows all about it like the back of her hand"

Anderson looked at me in approval and asked, "Is this true?"

"Yes, sir, every word, and a question if I may ask, sir?"

"Yes?"

"I would like permission for my brother and I to go with Miller in aid to find Ryan, sir."

"Why would you want to go on a mission with them?"

"Because, sir, good men will die and we can prevent that from happening if I go"

"Miller is a good leader, are you sure he can't go without you?"

I close my eyes at the thought of what would happen and replied, "Two men, sir"

"Two men? Just two men die?", Anderson asked.

I opened my eyes and looked into his with a sad stare as if I was saying "Two survive", he caught on and gave a look of grief and firmly replied, "Permission granted. Go get geared up, I'll send out word to wait for you two, they'll rendezvous with you at the armory tent, where you'll get your gear"

"Thank you, sir", I replied.

"God be with you on your journey", Anderson said putting a hand on either of mine and Kris' shoulders.

* * *

><p>Kris and I had just been given equipment to go on the mission with Miller, and Kris was given a standard WWII Airborne uniform. I was also given a new uniform that bore the U.S. Airborne symbol, but I kept my coat, bracelet and vest, and also received a med-kit and a helmet with a red plus on a white circle. I was given the position as a medic assistant and both Kris and I were semi-official interpreters. We both walked out of the armory tent and we saw Miller and his men waiting for us in full gear, and I could see Corporal Upham scared shitless.<p>

"Kris and Erika reporting for duty, sir", Kris announced to Captain Miller.

"Alright, move out", Miller ordered his squad.

We were all walking up some woods in formation - well, trying at least, that is. Poor Upham kept on trying to talk to everyone, but everyone hasn't exactly accepted him yet. I heard Wade ask Upham about his book, which he explained was about brotherhood or some shit about the bonding of soldiers, resulting in the rear squad laughing. I felt bad for him so I decided to call him up.

"Hey, Upham, come up here for a second"

"O-oh yes sir - I mean ma'am, yes ma'am...I'm sorry.", the poor guy stuttered and called me sir accidentally, causing a few snickers in the squad, one of which I believe was Miller.

I put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a few pats, "Upham, the fact that you called me sir is alright, it was an accident, no harm done"

"R-really?", he asked to see if I wasn't just toying with him.

"Yeah, I mean, it's just me! I've been called much worse, I assure you", I said looking over at him trying to get him to relax, but then I realized what Caparzo's been doing.

"Caparzo! If you keep staring at my ass I'll put my foot up yours", I said turning back to see him chuckling with a smug grin.

"Aw come on, how'd ya know?!", he laughed and everyone else laughed too for a little while.


	3. Heading out

A few minutes later, I found a some what familiar face walk up next to me; and to be exact that would be Jackson.

"How you holding up?", Jackson asked with his southern accent.

"Doing good, had better and worse times. How are you so far?"

"I could say the same…"

I could tell he wanted to talk but lacked stuff to talk about, so I decided to help out, so to say, "Jackson?"

"Yeah?", he said looking over to me.

"You carrying a Springfield or Garand?"

Jackson smiled, "This piece of fine work was it wood and iron placed together in a mighty way that results in a 1903 Springfield, the best gun has been equipped to the best sniper making a God sent package worthy to kill any Nazi", Jackson explained with enlightening humor, at which I couldn't help myself but laugh a little. But if one things certain, it brought a smile to my face.

"Oh yeah, you're quite the 'package'", Reiben said sarcastically.

"Is that so, Reiben? Well at least I come with a package", we all knew that package that Jackson was talking about was.

Miller stepped in before chaos started, "Now girls, you're both pretty, alright? So stop your complaining - that's an order".

Some fifty minutes later it started to rain, and it didn't take long before it was almost pouring.

"Oh, great, just what we needed", I heard Mellish complain.

* * *

><p>Finally got this chapter up! I need to rewatch the movie since it's been a while and then I can start writing some more! Enjoy! :)<p> 


End file.
